<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vlad the Owl by MarUmiWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858965">Vlad the Owl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites'>MarUmiWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of quaratine [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And playing Castlevania, Contains vampires feeding from animals, Data of a novel I want to publish, Gen, Not Vlad the Impaler but kind of related to him, The owl is his second cousin, all made up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:08:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of quaratine [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vlad the Owl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Medieval castles. Europe is filled with them. Some are completely in ruins, and others can be visited. Six of them actually belong to a man who should be long gone. He adquired them centuries after his supposed death.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>These six castles are actually avaliable for visits. They even have screens with video documentaries with the history of the castle and the people who lived there. During day, those castles are full of tourists, and at night they remain silent. Except one. Every once in a while it changes the castle they appear, but there's always one with them in. Around 60 children between 5 and 20 years old, and an grown up, the owner of the castles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That specific night, while the oldest children went out to hunt in the nearby forests, the youngest stayed with the eldest, preparing that night's lesson. Or that's what they usually did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Master Vlad, what are we going to do tonight? - asked one of the youngest kids.</p>
<p>- Today I'm going to tell you why you must not trust a person nicknamed impaler - answered the old man while plugging a video game console in one of the screens of the castle.</p>
<p>- With a video game?</p>
<p>- Exactly. Some of your oldest companions have heard this story before.</p>
<p>- I'm hungry, master Vlad - said another kid, pulling Vlad's clothes.</p>
<p>- I know. Me too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vlad's eyes were glowing in a bright red, as all the other kid's ones. That only happened when they had blood thirst. Hungry in vampire terms. That's what Vlad did, take care of young and little vampires, so they didn't become a threat for humanity and could live alongside humans. Was something he had been doing for the last century, when the rumors of vampires went down. He took with him those kids who had more vampire powers than others, the ones that beame vampire hunters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- I wanted to go hunting too - said one of the young vampires, the oldest around.</p>
<p>- Not yet, Grey - answered Vlad.</p>
<p>- I'm old enough! I'm thirteen!</p>
<p>- Six months, Grey. Only six months, and you will be able to go with them.</p>
<p>- That's unfair!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grey tried to punch a wall, but was stopped by Vlad, who used his powers to stop the boy's movements.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- With this attitude, I won't let you go. Ever. Are we clear?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vlad freed Grey in that moment. The boy was exhausted for all the strength he used to free himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- I thought we couldn't use our powers well when we are hungry.</p>
<p>- It's called experience. And years of torture at hands of a sadistic blood thirst cousin, but that's another story.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In that moment, Vlad heard the sound of hooves approaching, alongside with some people running behind them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- You wanted to participate in the hunting, right Grey? Why don't you open the door? You can jump on the first deer that comes in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grey smiled, showing his fangs, and ran to the door of the castle using his powers. The other kids looked at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- A little of motivation also helps with vampire powers - said Vlad to the other kids -. Dinner is served, children.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The kids ran to the entry hall, even jumping over Vlad. They were hungry, even more than Vlad. Vlad followed them a while after, going to the entry hall of the castle, where the deers where closed. The biggest one was fighting one of the older kids, a girl about to make 21 years old. Vlad knew that deer very well. Some of the scars he had were made by him. Using his powers, he hid his presence, went next to the deer, and bit his neck. The girl bit the deer's back, following the steps of her master.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Had been really long since Vlad felt the flavor of blood. That iron taste that he once tried to supply wit the bars of his cell. Because of his past, he had more resistance than any of the other vampires in existence. He even needed less blood to be satisfied, but if he could get some more, it was always welcome.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stopped feeding himself when the deer made a weak sound, taking his fangs out of the neck of the animal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Anne, enough - he said to the girl -. We don't want to kill them.</p>
<p>- Yes, master - said the girl,  cleaning the blood on his lips.</p>
<p>- Children, it's enough! We don't have to kill them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slowly, all the young vampires freed the rest of the deers, except one. Was the youngest of them all, and had been only two months with them. That was the first time he fed from a living creature that wasn't Vlad. During the first year after finding out which are their powers, young vampires have an uncontrollable thirst of blood, and Vlad lets them feed from his own body. He had uncountable scars around his neck and arms. Vlad still had the bitings of that little one fresh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- It's enough, Rufus - said Vlad, trying to carefully separate the little vampire from the deer -. You had enough blood. You don't need that much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vlad managed to put his arm between the deer and Rufus' fangs, making him bite his arm, and separating him from the deer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Bring water for our guests, children. We can't let them go outside like this.</p>
<p>- Yes, master - said the older vampires, running outside, to the river that crossed the terrain of the castle.</p>
<p>- Master Vlad, are you okay? - asked one of the youngest vampires when the others were outside.</p>
<p>- Yes, don't worry, Alec. I'm used to this. Happens every time.</p>
<p>- I don't remember doing that two years ago.</p>
<p>- You arrived here with 7 years old. You already passed this phase, and somehow managed to get this under control. Was for your twin sister, right?</p>
<p>- I didn't want to hurt her.</p>
<p>- And you did a great job with that. I'm really proud of you.</p>
<p>- Thank you, master.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The great deer got up, and approached to Vlad. He pulled the little kid's clothes, until he opened his eyes and saw who he was biting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Master Vlad! - said Rufus -. I'm sorry!</p>
<p>- It's okay. This is not the first time. And won't be the last.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The older vampires returned after a while with water for all the deer in there. The leader of the deers made a reverence to Vlad before leaving, which Vlad returned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- You never told us from where do you know that deer, master Vlad - said Anne.</p>
<p>- Guess it's time, then - answered Vlad -. I have to tell you why you have to avoid impalers. Let's go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vlad and the children returned at the room they plugged the video game console earlier. Vlad started playing while the kids looked at the screen. The story he was about to tell made him that mad that he needed something ot stress out. And he found a great source of relief in Castlevania games.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Why are you playing this game, master Vlad? - asked Alec.</p>
<p>- Calms me, and the dracula of this game almost looks like the impaler - answered Vlad.</p>
<p>- But you and the impaler are physically identical, master Vlad - added Anne -. You told us.</p>
<p>- The personality, Anne. The personality.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne laughed to that, but Vlad was pretty serious about it. He had a close connection with the one known as Vlad the Impaler.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- The impaler's name is Vlad. He used to be my cousin. Second cousin. We were identical, and shared the same name, but I was born being a weak child. I nearly died at birth, but I survived through the first 10 years of my life. There's where my father decided that he needed a stronger first child for his aspirations, so he used dark forbidden magic and transformed me into a vampire. When I woke up, I found out that my body wasn't as weak as before, but I couldn't go under the sun. It burned me. When I asked my father about it, and where my mother and the kids that used to play with me were, he said that I shouldn't worry about such weak people anymore. I realized in that moment what did he do, and faced him. Not a great idea, because I threw him into a wall when he told me, and ran away to the forest before someone found me. There's where I met that deer you saw earlier. Was just a fawn, and a newborn one. His mother was really close to him, really weak. He wouldn't live, so I fed myself with her blood until she died.</p>
<p>- You killed her? - asked Rufus.</p>
<p>- No, I didn't suck enough blood for that. She already lost a lot in the birth. I didn't have anything to feed the fawn, so I gave him my own blood. After that, he understood all I said, and even drank the few milk his dead mother had. He came with me when the guards of my father found us. But they sent me to another castle, where his cousin Vlad lived. The father of the soon to be known as Vlad the Impaler.</p>
<p>- And what happened? - asked Alec.</p>
<p>- We were identical, and I couldn't stay under the sun, so they had me as a double in case something happened to the real one. We were the same age, and really similar after all. But the little Vlad didn't like that, and did everything to make my life hell on earth. Staying entire months in a cold and dark cell of the dungeon of the castle was normal to me, and no one said a thing. I had nothing to eat except rats. Sometimes, my cousin came to stab me with a knife tied to a stick, so I wouldn't attack him.</p>
<p>- What about the deer? - asked Grey.</p>
<p>- Anne, you saw his scars. There are some that are from me, and some that are from my cousin. I think you can identify which ones.</p>
<p>- The bites are from you, the ones from weapons are from the impaler - answered Anne.</p>
<p>- Exactly. He realized after a while that I gave that deer my blood, and he wanted that too. I refused multiple times, and he tortured me all of them, only to get my blood. But my body was stronger as he thought, and couldn't make me bleed until we were teens. He freed me after that, but he knew perfectly that I couldn't walk under the sun, so I was obligated to return to that cell every night. Until wars started, and he required more of my blood. He even put me a muzzle, so I couldn't bite him. He made one specially for me. He dragged me around the battlefield, chained and inside a cage, only to drink my blood when he needed to.</p>
<p>- Is there a way to not pass our powers through blood?</p>
<p>- No, but... I love this part, it's really funny to me. If you give blood willingly, that person can use your blood at free will, and even give them more years of life for each drink. But, if you don't, it becomes a drug. You become obsessed with blood, and even arrive to drink any you see. Also, you need even more blood each time for the vampire powers to work. The more you don't want to give your blood, the faster the effects appear on that person. I didn't know that at that time, but I discovered it eventually. As you could see, the deer is still alive, but my cousin isn't.</p>
<p>- I haven't heard that tone in all those years... - said Grey -. His death made you really happy, didn't it?</p>
<p>- When he died, I was closed at the top of one of the towers. Certain friend of mine freed me, and guided me where his body was. I drank each single drop of his blood before he got cold. That was the only time I drank blood from a human. In the moment I finished with him, his enemies arrived. For the first time in my life, I knew what was that someone feared you. They  didn't know how to react. Two identical men, one dead and the other alive. They supposed I killed him, but the fact I could kill the impaler scared them enough to not attack me. They feared me more than they could even fear him, just because I was feeding from him. I left him in there, and left.</p>
<p>- The enemies didn't say anything? - asked Alec.</p>
<p>- One of them asked who I was, and I only said one thing. An owl. Between my cousin's men, they knew me by that name. Vlad the owl.</p>
<p>- What do you have to do to be known as the impaler? - asked Rufus.</p>
<p>- Be a sadistic that likes to put people in stakes and let them die of blood loss.</p>
<p>- How do you put them in stakes?</p>
<p>- Eh... I tell you another day, okay? It's not something nice to explain.</p>
<p>- Like what my brother did with lizards?</p>
<p>- Your brother pierced lizards with a stick?</p>
<p>- And let them dry at the sun.</p>
<p>- Something similar to that is what my cousin did, but with humans.</p>
<p>- Ah...</p>
<p>- People like your brother are the ones you must not trust. Does he have vampire powers?</p>
<p>- He's the son of my mother's husband. I was an accident with someone she met somewhere. He always said that to me.</p>
<p>- I understand many things now - said a girl's voice that didn't belong to anyone in the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All the kids turned to see her. None of them knew her, and Vlad wasn't taking his eyes of the game. He didn't in all that time for more than a second. He lost in that moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Always stuck on that level. Can I try, master Vlad? - asked the girl.</p>
<p>- All yours, Mavis - answered Vlad, raising the controller.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mavis took the controller, and played in Vlad's place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Did you find Lucius? - asked Vlad.</p>
<p>- Exactly where you said he was - answered Mavis -. In his castle. He's not interested in your offer.</p>
<p>- Leave him some time to think. He will do what is correct.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vlad looked at the other vampires, who were waiting for an explanation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- She's Mavis, one of the first vampires I took care of. She was 8 years old when Lucifer took her to me.</p>
<p>- And you didn't want to take care of me - added Mavis.</p>
<p>- I changed my mind after a while, and you know it. I realized in that moment that, if you existed, others too, and be as lost as I was when I transformed, or even more.</p>
<p>- And Lucifer followed you until you did.</p>
<p>- He even feed you with his own blood if you needed it. Just another to his multiple scars.</p>
<p>- Passed the level.</p>
<p>- Thank you.</p>
<p>- You told them about your cousin?</p>
<p>- I did.</p>
<p>- And about your best friend? I saw him outside.</p>
<p>- That too.</p>
<p>- Mind if I tell them about Lucifer and how he made you take care of me?</p>
<p>- If you want to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vlad took the controller once again, and Mavis explained the kids the story of how they met, with some interventions of Vlad.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>